totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Blinded Us With Science (Original Comic)
Plot At the begining of the episode, Mody states he's too scared to go through the forest. As Dave starts burping, Mike tells Mody it's either the forest, or Dave, to which Mody picks the forest. Sarah and Rosie start to bond with eachother, as Rosie asks her is she feels confident. Sarah states she's terrified, Rosie asks her if she wants to team up. She states they're both not the fastest or anything, but Sarah cuts her off saying that she's calling her not fast because she's fat. She started crying, and ran off into the woods, which proved Sarah wrong. As Sarah left, Jordan joined Rosie, and stated that since he's so awesome, he'll escort Rosie. Rosie sarcastically stated that he can help her catch up to Sarah, rather than slow her down. Rosie said she's going to find Sarah, and walked off into the direction Sarah ran off in. Liz then asks Jim if he would like to team up with her. Jim states he's hoping dinosaurs are in the woods, and Liz looks concerned. Jim asks Liz if she wants her death to be impressive. He states that there's nothing more impressive than death by dinosaurs. Liz states dinosaurs were gone sixty-four-million years ago, so that wouldn't make sense. A brief pause was heard. Jim then asks Liz if they're going in or not. Mody is then seen thinking who he could go with in the forest. He is shown to pick Mike. Dave then pulls Mody to talk to him. Dave says his sorry to Mody about the last episode. Dave then asks if Mody wants to go in the forest with him, and that Dave can protect Mody. Mody then says he can. However in the concillour confession cam Mody says he can't lose Meanwhile Lee introduces himself to Shane. Shane then said he thought Lee was "The Master" (from what happened in the last episode). Lee then aplogizes for tipping the bus over. Shane in a cold comment agrees with Lee. Lee asks if Shane wants to be partners with him. Shane says no. Lee asks what happens if he himself needs a hand. Shane says to throw a bus at it. Lee is then confused at Shane. He then stands there for a minute wondering. Comic 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 0.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/f/a/faa556665UWDh.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 1.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/d/5/d5d57175euf6z.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 2.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/4/3/43979f4d84JDG.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 03.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/6/1/61a50498fgUpU.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 4.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/a/3adb4202dLRF8.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 5.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/2/a/2aa4450bb2UZR.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 6.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/1/d/1d1d86d7eoMCa.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 7.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/a/8/a8f04d4fd1lmd.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 8.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/a/a/aa41c68a46F0J.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 9.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/d/9/d963f9038KoyT.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 10.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/9/3/93e7a8db6JPut.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 11.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/4/c/4c809c755LZK7.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 12.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/b/eb23ab10cor1y.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 13.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/4/9/49aac28c3ni4G.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 14.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/c/7c8b0b394AFqz.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 15.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/4/740024d5bqDzO.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 16.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/5/8597d89e1xfFN.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 17.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/8/2/82890d0370ZJn.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 18.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/5/7/57726dbd3Sj0G.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 19.png|link=http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Zobe/tdc/2_-_chris_blinded_us_with_science_19.png 2 - Chris Blinded us with Science 20.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/c/1/c100b2540f9M3.png (To view the comic, right click the image and click OPEN LINK IN NEW TAB. in new tab, click image to enlarge.) Trivia *'Running Gags(s):' *This is the second episode of Total Drama College. *The title of this chapter is based on the Thomas Dolby song, She Blinded Me With Science. *This is the first, and so far only, episode to have someone's name in the title. *This is the first episode where a school subject is in the title. *This is the second comic where Shane isn't on the cover. *This is the first comic where Hannah, Liz, Dave, Farmer Sam and Sarah aren't on the cover. *This episode's subject is Science. *This episode has the longest title so far compared to others. *Liz's and Jim's interactions may be a reference to their relationship in the original Total Drama College. *This is the first comic to include an animal. *As of page 3, each speaking or thinking globe's outline is made with a color that represents the speaker. Goofs *When Farmer Sam, Rosie, and Sarah make it past the question door, Chris uses the word 'member', instead of the plural, 'members'. Category:Chapters